


My Pa's Best Friend

by Raisans_The_Fandom_Vortex



Series: Stuck on Stage 1 [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex and John are confused, Alex is not okay, F/M, Hallucinations, I just wanna cry, John's death, M/M, Multi, Philip is sad, Poor Philip what have I done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisans_The_Fandom_Vortex/pseuds/Raisans_The_Fandom_Vortex
Summary: Dad always talks about his best friend, but that's not enough for Philip anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the other books in this series. I'd really appreciate it if you checked out the stuff I made before this and future books in the SoSO series.

Philip loved his family. He loved his mom, and dad. Though, he's noticed that his mom doesn't talk to Pa anymore, or not that often. He didn't know why. That's just how it was. Sometimes, he'd catch his father talking to the air. When young Philip would ask him who he was talking to, he would only respond with, “My best friend!”

 

Today was one of those days, but Philip swore it would be different.

 

The young Hamilton walked into his Pa’s study. He was scrawling something down, while talking to the air again. Philip took a deep breath, and walked in. He shuffled up behind his father's chair, and tugged at his dress shirt.

 

“Daddy, Daddy! Who are you talking to?”

 

Alex looked back at his child, and smiled. “My best friend. You remember him right? John Laurens?” Philip beamed. He got a name! He couldn't believe he got a name! Philip nodded to his father and ran out of the room, and to one of the many bookshelves they had. 

 

Philip scoured the rows of books, looking for anything that said John Laurens. Eventually, he came upon a letter that fell out of one of his father's many journals he wrote about his time in the war. The yellowed paper fluttered to the ground, landing delicately on the hard wood floor. 

 

Curious, Philip picked up the paper, examining its edges before flipping it over to read the passage.

 

_ On Tuesday the 27th, my son was killed in a gunfight against British troops retreating from South Carolina. The war was already over. As you know, John dreamed of emancipating and recruiting 3000 men for the first all-black military regiment _ _   
_ _   
_ __ His dream of freedom for these men dies with him.

 

Philip stared at the parchment for what seemed like an eternity. He broke out of his trance, putting the letter back in it's resting place. Young Philip walked back to his father, seeing if he could bring his Pa back to reality.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex and John talked about the case Alex just took up with Burr. They discussed evidence, witnesses, and what not. That was until Philip came back. Hamilton felt a familiar tug on his shirt, and he looked down to his son again, smiling.

 

“What do you need, Philip?”

 

The young Hamilton had a determined face on, talking on a serious tone. “Pa… I looked up your friend Laurens? I found a note that said he died August 27, 1782. Are you sure you are seeing, a real person?”

 

John stared at his friend's son with shock. “K-kid, I'm right here! Can't you see me!?” John hit his chest, making a dull thud with each hit. Alex cocked an eyebrow, looking confused.

 

“Son, he's right there!” Alex rested a hand on Laurens’ shoulder, standing up from his seat. Alexander desperately searched his son's eyes for some sort of recognition. But, Philip just stared right through Alex's best friend, before turning back to Alex himself. He looked to be on the brink of tears. His bottom lip trembled, and the little boy ran out of Alex's study, probably to Eliza.

 

Alexander looked up to John. They shared a look of confusion, and disappointment. Laurens spoke up. “I don't get it. First Eliza, now little Philip? What's going on?,” he asked, hoping the far more intelligent man could provide a clue as to why no one saw him.

  
Alex shook his head. “I don't know John. But one day, they'll see.”


End file.
